Right Place Wrong Time
by uscfbfan
Summary: Follow Edward and Bella as they get held up at a bank and get taken hostage by three gunmen.  Will they survive or be irrevocably changed by the experience?  Dadward, Snarky Bella.  OOC at times, Cannon couples.
1. Chapter 1

Right Place, Wrong Time

Chapter One: Prologue

**EPOV:**

I pulled up to my mother's house after working 12 hours at the Cullen Clinic. My father was a little short-staffed with it being cold and flu season, so I decided to lend a hand. I just didn't count on being called in yesterday to assist with a major trauma. It was true what they say, there was no rest for the wicked, or fathers.

I smiled thinking of my son, knowing it had been far too long since I had seen since I had seen Masen, and I really needed to see my son.

There was nothing I wouldn't do for my son. Masen was the light of my life, the reason I got up in the morning - beside the fact that he always bounds into my room to wake me up. I wouldn't change my life for anything.

Well . . . maybe one thing.

My thoughts flew to Masen's incubator, Jane. She was no longer a part of Masen's life, thank God for small miracles. That selfish bitch could rot in hell for all I care. She was not going to get a hold of my child again. He's my son, it's my job to protect him . . . even if it is from his own flesh and blood.

I was walking up driveway as Masen flew out the front door.

"Daddy, you're here! You came fo me! You didn't foget me!" _Twist that knife in my heart why don't you._

"I could never forget my son! I will always come for you, I promise. Mase, did you have fun with Mimi today?" I ruffled his hair as he slammed into me. He put up his arms and I balanced him on my hip. I knew there would be a day that he would no longer want to be held by his dad, and until that day came, I would take every moment that he would give me.

"Yep Daddy. Mimi 'n me played oufsi all monin. Then we made dinner. I had two tookies. Then I had to protef her from the big, bad scawy monsfer. She was scweamin lif a gurl."

I smiled at my son's speech problems. Masen sounded so cute when he tried to be like a little man.

"That's because Mimi is a girl." My mother said as she walked out of the house with a casserole dish and Masen's backpack.

"Thanks for watching him Mom. I hope it wasn't too much."

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Nonsense. I told you I would watch him. Masen reminds me a lot of you when you were his age."

"So what's this about a big, bad scary monster?" I asked as Masen started running circles in the yard.

"The big, bad, scary monster was that stupid tarantula that Emmett has in his room. I can't wait for the construction on their house to be done. I love my son, but I hate that tarantula." She kissed me on my cheek and ruffled my hair. "Are you sure you don't want me to keep him the rest of the day. You look exhausted."

My mother pulled me back, brushing my hair back. She caught sight of the thin scar at my hairline. Most people wouldn't notice it, but my mother always said she knew every mark on her kids. She touched the scar, looked at me sadly. I knew she was thinking about my time in Afghanistan, but I didn't need her thinking about that right now.

"I _am_ exhausted, but I promised him we could go see the new Toy Story movie today." I smiled at my son. Masen had been looking forward to this movie ever since he saw the trailer for it one morning. He kept a countdown on his calendar for the day we were going to see this movie, so I knew that he knew today was the day. I wasn't going to disappoint him.

"Mimi, today is the day Daddy is taking me to see Toy Stowy 3."

Masen let out a cry of excitement, which I'm sure shattered my eardrums as he continued on and on about Woody and Buzz Lightyear as I strapped him into his booster seat. I just made my four-year old son's year. I really was tired, and it would have been easier to let my mother take him, but truth be told, I made a promise and I was going to stick with it. My father always worked awful hours when I was younger, and he always made time to do things with my brothers and me when we were younger. I wanted to do the same for my son. I loaded him into the car, and strapped him into the booster seat.

"Edward, are you sure? I can take him. You need to get some sleep."

"I caught a couple of hours during some dead time at the hospital. I'm fine Mom. You worry too much," I told her. "How did Masen sleep? This is the first night I haven't had him since I got him."

"He did fine honey. No nightmares, no mention of that awful Jane."

I marveled at the progress that we had made it such a short time. I just obtained sole custody of him two months ago, only after learning of his existence when my gold-digging ex, Jane, tried to sell him to me for her next row of cocaine. Instead of giving in to her, I sued for custody, and surprisingly won sole custody. Jane hadn't been heard from since. She was probably in an alleyway trying to score her next row, and good riddance. Masen would never have to see the bitch again. All parental rights were terminated.

"Daddy, what time is da moofie?"

"It's at four o'clock. It's twelve o'clock now, so we have four hours to do. I'm going to drive home and drop of our stuff, and then I have to go to the bank so we can have money so we can go to the movie and get our snacks, okay?" I knew that my son wouldn't have a problem with the list of things we had to do, as long as it included being able to get something sweet. I swear, in the future, I was going to be making some dentist rich with my kid's sugar addiction. As a doctor, I knew all the processed sugar was bad for him, but I had four years of his life to make up for. So sue me if I indulged him a little bit.

"Can I have M&Ms?"

"Sure buddy."

"Can I have popcorn?"

I nodded my head again as I turned down our road.

"Can I have a large soda?"

I shook my head. I needed to draw the line somewhere. "I think a small one will work for you Mase. You don't want to be getting up to use the bathroom and miss half the movie do you?"

Masen ran his fingers through his unruly hair, a trait that he inherited from me. "No. I wanna see all of da moofie."

I pulled into the driveway and grabbed the dinner that my mother had made for us and I threw it into the refrigerator. She was always making things like that just so she knew that at least two days a week that Masen and I had a good home cooked meal. She made it seem like I never cooked, and even though I didn't like to cook, I could hold my own in the kitchen.

I knew that Masen would need to get something to eat, so I decided to go to the bank first and then to head to Red Robin to grab him a hamburger. He loved those greasy burgers, and well, it would give me more time with him.

We finally pulled up into the bank and we made our way to the center console so I could fill out a deposit and withdrawal form.

"Daddy!"

"Yeah Buddy?"

"Do they have lollipops here?" _Great exactly what he needs, more sugar. _But yet, I was going to indulge him for my 48 hour absence in his life.

I nodded. "Up at the front." I set him down and started filling out the deposit form. I had gotten some rebate in the mail from my last cell phone purchase and needed to get the rebate check back in the account. Just as I finished the paper work, I looked around, realizing that my son had ran off in the crowd. He was normally really good at staying by my side, but when he got something in his mind, he didn't care about what he was supposed to do.

I sighed, knowing that he had probably headed for the lollipop jar at the teller's counter. I ran my hand through my hair and started in the general direction, seeing the wall of people that were in front of me. _Why did I decide to come to the bank during lunch hour?_ I groaned at my mistake and continued to scour the crowd for my son.

Just then, I heard it. It was the unmistakable sound of glass shattering.

"Daddy!" Masen looked around frantically, but couldn't spot me in the crowd. I probably stood there for a full second, thinking about what to do. Just then, I heard the sweetest voice speaking to my son.

"Masen? Masen Roberts?"

"Miss Swan?"

"Stay there baby. I don't want you to step on glass." I heard her caution him.

I heard her step on the glass as she made her way over to him. "Miss Swan, don't hurf yourself."

"I won't sweetheart. I have on thick shoes. Just stay where you are."

I made my way to the front of the crowd, seeing her as she scooped my son in her arms. She set him up on the counter and checked him for any injuries as she wiped the tears that were flowing from his eyes.

"Honey, it was an accident. No one is going to get mad at you. Are you here with your grandma?"

"No. Daddy." Masen pointed me out as I made my way over to them. She perched him on her hip as she stepped over the glass. I noticed that the teller was coming over with a broom.

"Thank you," I told her gratefully as she passed Masen back over to me.

"No problem. Masen and I go way back. Don't we Mr. Roberts?" She asked him as she smoothed out his hair.

"I'm Masen Cullen now," he announced proudly. I set him down on the ground again and this time he wrapped himself around my legs.

"Hi. Dr. Edward Cullen." I introduced myself. "Masen's father."

She looked at me astounded. "Bella Swan, Masen's old preschool teacher. Jane told me that you died."

"Jane is full of S-H-I-T," I told her. "She wished I died when I was overseas." I rolled my eyes thinking of my ex. "I just gained custody of him a couple of months ago."

"Hence the name change," Bella commented, ruffling his hair.

"Yep."

She nodded. "Well, it looks like I lost my place in line. Do you mind if I wait with you guys?"

"Ms. Swan, I'm so sorry about that. I'm grateful that you were in the right place, right time."

"It's just a lucky coincidence. And please, call me Bella." She stuck her hand out, presumably for me to shake.

"Then, call me Edward." I smiled, shaking her hand.

We stood in line, making idle talk. Bella, Ms. Swan, was standing so close that I could smell the sweet smell of apples rolling off of her. _Did apples smell sweet? _

She filled me in on Masen's antics during the previous school year, which I wasn't a part of. It warmed my heart knowing that there was a kind and loving person such as this during his formidable years. As I implied before, Jane wasn't exactly mother of the year material.

We made our way to the front of the line and Bella went before me. I watched as she walked to the teller, flashing a smile Masen's way. She leaned up against the counter, which accentuated her feminine curves. Her long brown hair was getting caught in the breeze of the air conditioning vent. My son's old preschool teacher was a hottie. I was almost envious of him for having her in his life for the past year.

Just as she was finishing up, Masen started to wiggle a little.

"Daddy, I haf to go to da bafroom."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that I would have to spend another twenty minutes in line, but what were you going to do.

"I'll take him for you," she offered as she walked back over to us. Bella tucked her hair back behind her ear and propped him up on her hip. "I promise you, I have done this before, so it will be nothing new."

"I can't ask that of you."

"You didn't I offered. Besides, Masen mentioned going to the movies. You don't want to be late, do you?"

"Please Daddy?"

I nodded, telling her thank you again. I completed my transaction, pulling out a hundred dollars for the movie, intending on asking Bella to come with us. She had been so nice to Masen, it was the least I could do.

I was waiting for Bella and Masen in the lobby when I heard gunshots echoing throughout the bank. I instinctually ducked, praying that Masen and Bella were nowhere near the chaos. People were screaming around me, and there was a child crying. _Please God, let Masen be okay. _I looked up, and saw the people responsible for this chaos. What I saw next, made me freeze. Three men had entered the bank with semi-automatic weapons, screaming that this was a hold up.

And somewhere in this madness, Masen was with Bella, and all I could do was pray.

**AN: I know, new story and I have a lot in the works, but this was stuck in my head and I wanted to start writing it. I will be updating all stories (I hope) on a weekly basis . . . promises, promises, but things in my life are becoming a little less hectic and I am finding more time to write.**

**As always, reviews rock the authors socks, and truthfully, I hate to say it, we thrive off of it, and even write more if we know our stories are appreciated - barring RL getting in the way.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

BPOV:

The sun streamed in though my window, waking me up at the ungodly hour of freaking six in the morning. I threw the blanket over my head, trying to block out the offending light, but my attempts were in vain. Giving in to the inevitable, I stretched and made a mental list of things I needed to get done for the day. I really wasn't planning on getting up though.

I mean, come on, what self-employed person wants to get out of bed at seven in the morning?

Maybe today I would just lie in bed and watch _Mystery Diagnosis_. Yep, that sounded like a good plan.

I stretched, staring up at the ceiling. I turned to get into a fetal position again when I felt something wet on my leg. _Andy._

Andy, my dog, my true companion. There was no way I was staying in bed. Andy had an annoying licking behavior, but he was a cute little Katrina rescue dog that I couldn't live without now.

"Want some breakfast Ands?"

Woof.

I took that as a yes as I walked into the kitchen and started my gourmet coffee maker after pouring Andy his chow. When I sold my first book to Cheney and Cheney publishing, I splurged on a Krupps 1-cup coffee maker with all the bells and whistles. My mother called it impractical, my father called it genius.

My dad and I were a lot alike like that. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother, but I definitely considered myself a daddy's girl. I lived with my mother until I was twelve, and she never let me forget that I was a product of a drunken one-night stand.

Dad tried to do the right thing and marry my mother, but it didn't work out. They were too different, and they knew that they were better off as friends. It kinda worked out though in my favor; I had two Thanksgivings, two Christmas celebration . . . well you can see where I'm going with that. I always knew though that I was loved.

My mother settled in Phoenix after several years of living the nomadic lifestyle. Then, when I was twelve, she married a minor league baseball player, and shipped me off to live with my father.

That was fine with me.

I ran the carousel around, trying to decide on my flavor for the morning. Was it a mint chocolate chip or vanilla kind of day? Vanilla won out like it normally did. I poured the high-calorie sweetener into my coffee, knowing that I would be running in a couple of minutes.

I finished my coffee quickly and began to stretch for my morning run. I groaned as my neck cracked, working out the kinks that I had acquired during my marathon session of writing, hunched over. Charlie always said that bad posture was going to get me one day. Strapping on my tennis shoes, I walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. I went to unlock my door when my phone rang.

_Who would call me at seven o'clock in the morning?_

I reached for my cell, groaning at the ID. _Angela._ Knowing I could put it off any longer, I answered the call.

"Please tell me that you finished the chapter?"

I laughed at her hurriedness. Her husband had told me stories of the sweet, gentle, soft-spoken teenager that he had fallen in love with in high school. That certainly didn't fit her description now. Corporate America had a way of changing people, and luckily for the both of them, Ben seemed to love the hell-cat in his wife.

"Hello to you too Angela."

"Please Bitch, you know I don't have time for pleasantries. I'm up to my eyeballs in manuscripts and none of them are gold. Please tell me that you have something for me . . ."

"Whore, you know me better than to ask me that. Of course I got the chapter done. In fact, I was so inspired last night, I almost finished the entire thing. I mean, it's no _Iliad_, but it will suffice for right now." I always heard I was a good writer, but I always had some issue about my books. Angela kept telling me that my writing was great, but deep down, I was really worried about how is was going to be received. My first book, _Promise of a New Life_, was received well by both critics and readers and spent 32 weeks on the New York Times best sellers list. I was "an up and coming author."

But, you know what they say, when you are on top, the only way you can go is down. The pressure should have gotten to me, and it did on certain days, but for right now, I was fine.

"Please, home girl, Homer has nothing on you."

I laughed as I listened to Angela compared me to a literary great. I had studied the Iliad and the Odyssey when I was minored in English. I knew I was nowhere close to his caliber, but I appreciated her vote of confidence.

"So what kind of manuscripts have you seen?" I asked as I stretched more.

"Some person submitted a story about a doctor who is a Zombie. It was really quit laughable. I thought it would be a half-way decent read, but it was really very boring. So tell me what you decided on for Declan . . . does he pick Amy or Meredith?"

"Still trying to get me to give it away?"

"Come on, you know I'm going to find out anyway."

"He picks Meredith," I replied taking a sip of my water.

"Really, I wasn't expecting that. I mean, Meredith was so unpredictable, too moody. Amy was solid, always there for him!" Angela exclaimed.

"Sometimes, Ange, the most solid person isn't the best person," I told her, trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice. I had solid, I had the guy that was always there for me, or so I thought.

"Speaking from experience?"

"Well, we write about what we know," I told her. She knew about Mike. We were engaged and then one day, during a teacher's workday - which I had forgotten to tell Mike about - I decided to come home early and found him banging my maid-of-honor on my newly acquired leather sofa. I kicked his naked ass out of my apartment and sold the sofa on Craigslist the next day.

In the long run, I realized that I was living life the way I thought it should be lived. Graduate high school, go to college, meet man of my dreams (or so I thought), get married after graduation and have three children. It was supposed to be easy. If I could build a time machine and tell 18 year old Bella what 25 year old Bella knows know, I would tell her to seek out passion and romance. I settled for Mike, I settled for comfortable. After I realized what I was doing, I revamped everything. I quit my teaching job and decided to write full-time.

Don't get me wrong, I missed the kids, but I needed the change.

"Earth to Bella."

"Sorry Ange, I spaced out there. What was it you wanted?"

"I wanted to know when you wanted meet to give me your jump drive."

We would have done it via internet, but some things have a habit of getting hacked or leaked. There was no way I wanted my shit going all _Midnight Sun _on me. So, we opted to keep everything on physical hard drives instead of transmissions through the internet. It kept everything safe, for the most part.

"Well, I have a full day of running errands. I have to go to the grocery store, the ABC store for some Tequila, and the bank. We could probably meet tomorrow for brunch. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan my friend."

I nodded, even though I knew that Angela couldn't see me.

"Have you made an appointment with Alice Cullen yet for your personal shopping experience?"

I groaned.

"I'll take the groaning as a negative."

"Angie, I hate shopping," I moaned into the phone. "I don't know why I can't just wear what I have on the book tour."

"Because Bells, you are an up and coming author and the new face of Cheney and Cheney Publishing. And as much as I hate to say the old cliché, it's true: image is everything. Besides, Ben and I are footing the bill for this. It isn't going to cost you anything."

I sighed, knowing that Angela had a good point. I couldn't very well go around wearing my Doc Martens and Vans for the book tour. I wrote about romance and intrigue, and I wasn't those two things by any stretch of the imagination. I was plain, the girl next door, nice and wholesome Isabella Swan, ex-kindergarten teacher. They wanted to turn me into this sexy-confident person.

"Please Bella." I heard Angela whine, hoping that I would change my mind.

"Fine, but I have a say in what stores we go into."

"Bella, I have known Alice for years. She isn't going to fly like that. She'll bring clothes to you in her boutique from all over," Angela explained. "You just have to trust her. She's trendy and gorgeous."

"Everything I'm not." I sighed, reaching for my coffee. "Look, I said I'll do it."

"Great, so you'll call Alice this afternoon."

It was a command, not a request. "Yeah, text me the number. I'll go on my morning run now. I'll call you later Angela."

"Have a great run chick."

I ended the call and strapped on my Nike Shox, heading for the four mile run I was planning on subjecting myself too.

I groaned. I hated going to the bank, especially during lunch time, but it was on the way home from my lunch meeting, and I needed to deposit the payment that Angela had supplied me with so I could pay the bills this month.

Okay, well, I really didn't need to deposit the money at that second, but it was on my way home, and I really didn't want to make another trip out, interrupting my date with _Mystery Diagnosis._

I sighed, walking into the bank. There was a mob, but, what where you going to do. I filled out the bank deposit slip and stood behind some guy that smelled like tobacco and mint. _Closet smoker._ He was definitely trying to hid his habit from someone. Probably a wife that would leave him if he didn't quit his habit.

I let my mind run with the possibilities - of course it was a hazard of being a writer.

"I don't know why people let their kids run around without supervision." I heard the man mutter.

I looked up and saw a very familiar mop of bronze hair trying to reach for the lollipops.

_Masen Roberts. _That kid was always a sugar addict. I looked around for Gretchen, knowing that she was probably somewhere here, looking for him, when I saw the bowl getting ready to tip over.

It seemed like it happened in slow motion, the lollipop was securely in his hand, but the shards were everywhere. Masen looked like he was getting ready to cry.

"Masen? Masen Roberts?"

I called out to him confirming it was indeed the child I had previously taught in my last class. He was such a smart and adorable child, mixed with just a little bit of trouble. I saw the little boy getting ready to move, and I cautioned him to stay where he was at. I knew from experience that Masen was a brave boy, but foolish at times.

I reached him, scooping him up in my arms. I checked his legs and arms for any injuries, as he might have gotten some from the flying shards. Next thing I knew, tears were flowing from his eyes as he whimpered about people getting mad at him.

"Honey, it was an accident. No one is going to get mad at you. Are you here with your grandma?" I asked again looking for Gretchen Roberts. I knew that there was no way his mother, Jane, was going to be at the bank. From what I could remember, Jane all but relied on her mother for everything and wasn't a true mother to Masen.

When Masen uttered that he was here with his father, I was astounded. I thought that his father had died, or at least that was what Jane and Gretchen had said. I'm pretty sure that is what Masen believed as well.

Masen pointed over to a man, who was undeniably his father. He thanked me for helping his son, as my ovaries screamed at me. _This would make some interesting material for my newest book series._

I introduced myself to his father, whom I learned was a doctor, and had custody of Masen, whose last name was now Cullen. I was genuinely happy for him. Masen seemed happier, lighter, no doubt all because of this god-like man who was standing next to me.

Dr. Edward Cullen was the epitome of the image of God. When God created man, he should have made all of them look like him. His eyes were an intriguing almond shape with sea-green hues. He had a strong jaw line which I just wanted to lick. I could tell that he was well-defined underneath the clothes that he wore. There was no way that a man could wear clothes that well without having a nice body underneath.

_Stop it Bella, this is your former child's parent._

I looked over, noting that I had lost my place in line, and was once again stuck in line. It had taken me forty minutes to get through it the first time, but it was worth losing my place to help one of my favorite students.

I asked if I could wait in line with them, which Edward had no problems with. As we stood in line, I told him of some of Masen's antics, so I knew full well what the child was capable of. He was a handful, but for the most part, so were most children his age.

Edward laughed in all the right places, lapping up all the information that I had on his son. I felt bad for the man, he had missed nearly four years of his son's life, something that could never be replaced. I had a box of old projects that the parents never picked up. Masen had a couple, so I would get those for him one day.

I finally made it to the front of the line when Edward graciously let me go ahead of him. When I was finished, I looked back so I could tell him about the projects. It may have been a pathetic way of being able to see them again, but hey, I would take whatever I could get.

That's when I noticed little man wiggling.

It was the same potty dance from a year ago.

The old teacher in me came out, and I offered to take him to the bathroom.

"Mif Swan?"

"Yes Mase?"

"Can you sing the potty song?"

I laughed, singing the song I used to sing for the kids when it was time for the bathroom. He giggled, while swinging his feet to the beat. I was walking with him out the door when I heard the sounds of gunshots. I pulled him back into the bathroom and hid with him in a stall.

"Mif Swan? What's going on? I'm scared."

"Mase, there are some bad men out there. I need you to as quiet as a mouse for me, okay."

I held him, on top of a toilet, when I heard someone thundering into the bathroom. I held my hand over his mouth to keep him from crying out. Tears were coming down his face, but he was trying to be brave. He was such a good little man.

"Bathrooms are all clear," I heard a man cry out.

I kept my hand over his mouth for a little bit longer, until I was assured that he calmed down.

I kissed his face, trying to figure out what we were going to do next, and how the hell was I going to keep use safe from these madmen out there.

**AN: Here it is, the next installment. I hope you guys enjoyed it. As always, reviews rock my socks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, in between being an avid reader and writing other stories, this one will be one that takes awhile for it to come to life. Last time on RPWT, Bella had just taken Masen to the bathroom when the gunmen burst in the bank.**

**EPOV:**

"Place all your watches, jewelry, wallets, and purses in the bags. Hand me all cell phones," one thief announced.

"If anyone here triggers the silent alarm, the place will be detonated," another thief screamed. He held a detonator in his hands, but I couldn't see any bombs. I hoped that he was only bluffing on that, but in this day in age, anyone with the internet and who knows how to read can find out how to make a bomb.

A couple of the women screamed, and a woman pulled her infant closer to her, trying to calm down her wails. It was an escalating situation, and I kept praying that Bella figured out what was going on and that she was able to get Masen out of harm's way. I watched, as the three masked-men (or women) made their way through the bank, taking the requested items, frisking the men.

They came to me and I calmly stood, handing them the requested items, hating the fact that I would be losing my watch from Masen, but it was replaceable. Everything was replaceable. When I handed them my watch, I noticed that one of the robbers was sporting a tattoo of the mascot of Louisiana State University. He saw me notice the tattoo as he pulled his shirt back down, hiding the offending mark.

He raised his gun and pointed it at my face and I held up my hands. "I won't say anything, I don't want any problems," I whispered.

Some of the women whimpered as he cocked the gun, and I closed my eyes waiting for the end to come. I prayed for Masen and my parents. He was getting ready to pull the trigger when the security guard flew out of nowhere and fired at the assailants.

I ran to the closest wall, and threw a young teller under me, shielding her from the spray of bullets. She was scared, I knew she was, but we all had to keep calm in this situation, which was easier said than done.

"Where's your son?" she whispered.

"My friend took him to the bathroom," I told her. "As far as I can tell, they are hold up in there."

"There is a window in there, maybe they can climb out through there," she replied, giving me some hope that maybe my son would come out of this unscathed. Masen already had been through so much with his mother, I couldn't imagine him having to go through this as well. This just wasn't fair to him.

"You're going to go down for murder!" One of the women cried.

"We ain't goin down fo nothing," one proclaimed. There was a thick southern accent that leaked out, which was odd sounding for a place as big as Seattle.

One of the robbers pulled off a mask, revealing a woman. "I disabled their camera's. Anyway, stop being such a dick James, we are here for money, not to murder anyone."

"It's a little too late for that," he sneered, pulling of his mask. "Laurent already KO'd the security guard."

I whipped my head around to where he pointed, and sure enough, the security guard was down, with a gunshot wound to his chest. He was breathing, meaning he wasn't dead, but there was blood pouring out of the wound.

"Look," I said calmly. "I'm a doctor, and I think I can try to stop the bleeding long enough until you guys can escape. You don't want to have murder on your conscience, do you?"

"Doc, who says we have a conscience?" James said lazily, scratching his head with his gun.

"James, we need to be charitable, after all, they are being charitable to us," Laurent told him, holding up rucksacks that were being tossed over to tellers.

James sized me up, his cold, dead eyes penetrating into mine. I was itching to try to take him down, but now wasn't the time. I needed to try to save the security guard first, this guy was someone's brother, son, father maybe.

"Fine," he pointed over to the guard. I ran over to him, and started assessing the damage. A through and through gunshot wound to the left shoulder, it shouldn't be too bad, unless an artery was nicked. With the amount of blood loss, that seemed to be the case. All I could do with this was try to slow the bleeding and pack the wound. I glanced around, looking for a first aid kit.

I glanced up at the clock on the wall, it had already been thirty minutes since the robbery had started.

It had been the longest thirty minutes of my life.

_Where in the hell were the police? _

_Was Masen and Bella okay?_

Another customer dropped down to his knees next to me, giving me the first aid kit. I started searching through it when I heard a crash from the bathroom.

_NO!_

_Not now!_

_Not them!_

"Victoria, go check to see what the hell caused that. I told you morons to canvas this place," James spat, shooting his gun aimlessly into the ceiling.

Plaster fell all around us, causing the women to scream and the lone infant to cry.

"Fuck James, I checked the damn bathrooms when we first came in, no one was in there."

"Apparently you were wrong Laurent."

I caught the teller's eye, who looked worried for Masen and Bella. These crooks were definitely not in their right minds, I could tell it in their eyes.

I held my breath as Victoria stood, with her semi automatic making her way over to the bathrooms. She kicked open the man's bathroom first and started shooting aimlessly in the door.

_Please God no!_

As she made her away across the hall, she kicked open the women's bathroom and stepped in. I held my breath, hoping, praying that she wouldn't fire her gun.

**BPOV:**

I sat holding Masen Cullen in my arms. He was whimpering, but other than that, being really quiet. I could tell that he was worried for his father, but there was nothing we could do right now. I had convinced him that his father would have wanted him to be safe with me, and not out there with the chaos. He was content with that for right now.

I reached into the phone and texted my stepbrother. He was a sniper with the Seattle PD where my father was the Chief.

_**Jasper, help. I'm at Seattle First Federal Bank. There has been a hold up with three gunmen. I'm in the restroom with a little child. We need to get out of here.**_

I waited, knowing that he always had his phone on his hip. _Occupational hazard, I guess._

I rocked, Masen, knowing that he would need some comfort right now. His shaking was getting worse.

"Mif Swan? Are we going to be otay?"

I held him close, stroking his unruly hair. "Yeah Baby, I called for help," I whispered.

I started whispering a story to him, telling him a story of a brave boy named Masen who was really a super hero. In the middle of the story, my phone starting buzzing.

_**Bella, Dad and I are coming with the cavalry. Try to get out of there. There has to be a window or something in the bathroom for ventilation. I'm coming to get you out! Hang tight. We need to devise a plan.**_

Hang tight? Easier said than done bro. I'm the one in the bank with a small child trying to keep us safe. I calmed myself and listened to the chaos in the main part of the bank. I was thankful that I was able to get Masen out of there. Jasper would be proud of me.

I smiled thinking of my stepbrother. Charlie, my father, had married after the fling with Renee, when she was pregnant with me. _Did I mention my mom was flighty?_

Siobhan Whitlock was pregnant with no place to go. One night, after coming home after a late shift at the station, he found her on the side of the road. She had gone into labor and was writhing in pain. He actually delivered Jasper, and when he was visiting at the hospital, found out that Maria and Jasper where homeless. He took them into his home, and fell in love with the both of them, and that is how Jasper Charles Whitlock Swan came into my life. He was six months older than me, and didn't let me forget that.

I looked around, seeing a small window. I didn't think that I could get through it, but Masen could. I balanced him on my hip and walked over to the window. It was one of those windows that propped out, not completely opened.

"What are we doing Mif Swan," Masen whispered.

"I'm getting you out of here," I told him quietly. "I need you to sit here and be really quiet. I'm going to have to unscrew this part of the window."

I looked around in my purse and found a nail file. That was going to have work for now. I looked over at Masen, who was sitting quietly on the chair. I started working quickly to loosen the screws. It was long work, since I didn't have the right tools, but it was moving, none the less.

It had been thirty minutes since I sent the text to Jasper, and I knew that we wouldn't be able to hide in here forever.

I looked over at Masen Cullen, taking in his tear stained face. His eyes were as green as his father's. I had been worried about Masen, being raised by the bitch of a mother. Gretchen had tried to help out her daughter, but Jane was difficult to say the least. Meeting Edward eased my mind a little bit.

I know you aren't supposed to play favorites, but in all my years of Masen Cullen was my favorite.

I loosened the window, when I heard unmistakable sound of gunfire in the next room. Masen leapt up and ran over to me. I scooped him up and held him close to me, stifling his cries. He shook in my arms, and I wanted to shake with him, but couldn't. I had to be strong for him.

I smoothed out his hair, and sang quietly in his ear.

"It's okay baby. I got the window open, and I'm going to get you out of here. My brother will be here soon to get me you and your daddy out of here."

He nodded into my shoulder.

"Bella!" Jasper whispered/screamed at me. I looked over and saw him at the window.

He was wearing his SWAT uniform and looking a little intimidating.

I shifted Masen so he could see Jasper. "Masen, do you see that man over there?"

Jasper shifted his gun, handing it over to someone I couldn't see to the left of him.

He nodded as Jasper waved to him.

"That's my big brother, and he is going to get us out of here. He's a good cop, and it is going to be your job to stay with him or another policeman until your daddy or I can come and get you. Do you understand me?"

"Yep."

"Okay, so I'm going to lift you through that hole I made and Jasper is going to help you through it."

Masen and Jasper nodded, so here went everything. I lifted Masen and he scurried through the opening. I heard some of the glass break a little, and I looked around to see if anyone was alerted. Hopefully not.

Once Masen was out of the window, Jasper looked to me. "Your turn baby sis."

"I can't fit through there Jasper."

"I'm not leaving you in there, you have to try."

I studied the opening and figured if I could just squeeze myself through if I shifted my shoulders the right way. I hoisted myself up, and started to crawl through when the window pane, which was balancing precariously on the ledge shattered. My upper arm was sliced, but not too badly.

"Shit Bella, move!" Jasper told me, trying to keep his voice under control.

Gunshots were being fired across the hall.

"Take Masen and get out of here. You will figure a way to get me out."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Jas, you have to. Dad and you are the brightest cops, you will figure something out."

I pulled myself out of the window, hearing Jasper curse. The door burst open, and a fiery female burst through. I stood in front of the window, that way she couldn't see Jasper and Masen moving out of the way. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see them pressed flat against the wall, with Jasper holding Masen close to him. Masen was in good hands now.

"What do we have here?" She sneered. "Laurent and James will have some fun with you." She cocked her gun and pointed it at me. I closed my eyes, as she grabbed my injured arm, forcing my out in front of her. I would have tried to fight her, but Masen was still right outside the window. I didn't want the gun going off and hitting them inadvertently.

She pushed me out into the main area, and I frantically looked around, trying to find Edward. He needed to be okay for Masen.

My eyes met his as he was attending to an injured security guard. His eyes were filled full of questions that I couldn't answer for him right now.

"James, Laurent! Look what I found, lurking in the bathroom. Seems that Laurent didn't do such a good job when he checked them. She was trying to climb out the window."

Victoria threw me, and I caught myself, which wasn't easy to do in pumps.

A cold callous hand reached out and stroked my face, and I flinched from the contact.

"Ain't you a pretty thang. I might have some fun with you later."

Images flashed through my head, and a gut reaction ran through me. I spit in his face.

He wretched my wounded arm, and I cried out in pain. He threw me across the floor and I hit the could tile hard with my knee. That was going to leave a bruise tomorrow morning. If I lived to tomorrow morning.

"Go sit and help the good doctor, and then have him check over you. I don't want you dying before I can have some fun with you."

I crawled over to Edward, pretending to break out into sobs. _Thank God Renee made me take that acting class with her when I was ten. _

"Doc, calm her down and shut her up." Victoria screamed.

Edward grabbed me into his arms, and I buried my face into his shoulder. It was oddly intimate for the moment, but then I figure out why he did that.

He started whispering in my ear. "Are you okay?"

"Nothing too bad. I got a nasty gash on my arm from trying to climb out the window," I hissed. "Masen is okay. He got through the window. The cops are out there."

"Break it up you two!"

He reluctantly let go of me, and started checking over my arm. He used some of the steri-strips on it to close it up, luckily nothing to deep that would need stitches. Edward then pulled me over to the wall with him and I put my head on his shoulder.

"It's okay, we are going to be okay." He whispered in my ear. I prayed to God that he was right.

**AN: As always, reviews make writers happy. **

**Let me know what you want to see. **


End file.
